


Upgrade

by GreenNanoTech



Series: Replaced [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human!Squip-freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy Heere's Squip Redemption, M/M, Sequel, couples to be revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenNanoTech/pseuds/GreenNanoTech
Summary: [Sequel to Replaced]Michael had never expected, after all this time, to lose. None of them did. But that was the thing about the SQUIP squad - they always find their way back into trouble.With the tides turned, will they be able to stop the company from hurting their SQUIPs ever again?Or is it too late?
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere's Squip & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere's Squip/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Rich Goranski's Squip, Rich Goranski/Rich Goranski's Squip
Series: Replaced [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713130
Comments: 83
Kudos: 52





	1. Twisting with Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are in the long awaited sequel! Two years later and we're finally here! Ahhh, so exciting! I was having the hardest time figuring how I wanted this to start, since it's not exactly starting off mild like Replaced did. The only thing I can say is that the first couple of chapters is gonna be wonky, but it'll have its payoff.
> 
> Let's get this next adventure going! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Be More Chill' or any of it's adaptations or content.

Michael could barely breathe. His heart was hammering in his chest, thundering as he tried to focus.

He thought he could do this…he believed he’d be able to stay strong in the face of crisis - but he was wrong. His eyes were watering beyond control, his whole body shaking, and he desperately clung to the steering wheel in front of him.

He didn’t think one phone call could change everything…

“ _Michael_.”

…but he shouldn’t have been so surprised. That voice always found a way to take his world and throw it into orbit until he could barely function as a human being - both in good and bad ways. What he didn’t expect was for it to be happening _now_.

“Michael,” a present voice called. He couldn’t even pull his eyes away from the rain that splashed his windshield to look at his passenger seat. He knew Rich was there, watching him. Michael didn’t know what expression his friend was wearing, but he could imagine it was a mix of concern and barely controlled adrenaline.

“Mikey,” Rich called, again, more softly this time, “You got this.” Michael swallowed thickly, blinking back the tears that threatened to form,

“I’m falling apart,” he breathed, voice cracking near the end. His friend reached over and rubbed his arm in comfort.

“Yeah,” he sniffed, “Me too.”

The car fell into silence. It was agonizing, and it brought back awful memories. Memories of a silent house, and silent car drives. Memories all revolving around…

……

Could he still not think of their name, even now?

……

The silence was broken by a voice in the backseat, “I can’t believe it.” He knew it was Chloe speaking. “I can’t fucking believe it.”

“Are you _really_ surprised?” another voice commented - Jenna.

“I mean - _no_. But like, _now_? Of all times?”

Rich scoffed, turning in his seat to glare at her, “It’s not like they have a choice!” Chloe sighed, heavily.

“Yeah, I know, I’m just saying. Look, I’m happy, 'kay? I’m just saying…this is fucked up, and I’m allowed to think that.” The male huffed in annoyance, but settled back into his seat. Michael could see out of the corner of his eye that his friend was fidgeting, grabbing at the bottle of Mountain Dew on his lap and playing with its cap.

“Don’t,” he whispered, a deep warning in his tone. Rich didn’t tear his gaze from the drink, but nodded heavily instead.

“I know…”

The air grew thick.

~oOo~

“ _Hurry!” Michael’s voice called, shuffling accompanying the sound. Rich could only bob his head in acknowledgment, too busy grabbing as many bottles of Mountain Dew as he could find into a bag. His friend’s fridge was running low on the demon drink, but damn it if he wasn’t going to use every last drop he could get._

_“You ready?” Michael questioned, and Rich finally turned to see the taller exiting the SQUIP’s bedroom. Closing the bag in front of him, he nodded._

_“Is that it?” he asked, motioning to the box in the other’s hand. Michael’s gaze fell, his throat closing up as he looked at the object._

_“Yeah…” The air felt heavy, barely breathable as they both took in the weight of their task._

_Sniffing back his emotions, Michael continued, “We don’t have time. Let’s go.” Without waiting for confirmation, he headed for the stairs and climbed them to the main floor, Rich following close behind._

_“So, what’s the plan?” the shorter asked, “Is it the Monopoly one?”_

_“I don’t know,” Michael confessed, hugging the box close to his chest, “We just…we have to…” His steps faltered, and he stumbled into the wall._

_“Mikey!” Rich called, grabbing his friend’s arm to help stabilize him._

_“I can’t lose them,” Michael hiccuped, feeling the adrenaline from earlier leaving his body and being replaced by an emptiness he wished he never felt. Rich hesitated, glancing at the front door where he knew the others were waiting on the other side. Regardless, he pulled his friend into a right hug, squeezing as though it’d keep all the pieces together._

_“We’ll get them back,” he whispered, “I promise.”_

~oOo~

“Fuck,” the male cursed, tightening his hold on the steering wheel. The rain had gotten thicker, pouring down in sheets as it obstructed his view. Jake didn’t care, his truck would pummel through it whether it liked it or not.

A small hand reach out and rested on his arm. “We’re almost there,” Ari’s soft voice informed. He nodded, glancing at the small SQUIP beside him. The computer’s eyes weren’t on him, but instead trained ahead, brows furrowed in worry. Despite their deep concern, their posture was laced in confidence - confidence in their abilities and their determination to fulfil their goal. The sight made a small part of him beam. He could still remember when the SQUIP was too shy to speak - it’s been a long time since then.

Jake pulled his eyes back to the road, “I should have known all that planning would go down the drain.” Ari sighed.

“Blue didn’t know.”

“Let me guess, Bud didn’t say anything to them?”

“No…” Jake shook his head, taking a deep breath and try to calm himself.

“Well, now everyone knows. Fuck, Rich is probably freaking the hell out.”

“Michael…” Ari named, remorsefully.

“…Yeah,” the male nodded, heavily, “I can’t even imagine…” The computer curled their legs up onto the chair, hugging them close to their chest. Jake glanced at the motion, recognizing the nervous gesture, “Hey, talk to me. What’s up?”

“What if…” Ari let out a shuttered breath, gripping their jeans tightly, “What if things are worse than we thought?” Jake pressed his lips into a tight line.

“Do you think they are?”

“…It’s a high possibility…”

“…I think so too.”

~oOo~

_“Shit,” Jake cursed, pulling his truck into park as fast as he could. As soon as the key was out, he yanked his seat belt off and scrambled out of the vehicle, racing to the passenger side. Wasting no time, he ripped open the door, eyes locking on the SQUIP inside. Ari was still unconscious, slumped heavily against the chair. Jake let out a shuttered breath._

_He was lucky - after he woke up, he was released from the hospital almost immediately. It was timed perfectly, because as he walked through the ward, he noticed suspicious figures. There was nothing about them that seemed out of place, but a voice in his head screamed that they were dangerous. It must have been a distant call from his SQUIP, but he wasn’t going to ignore it._

_Jake quickly hunted his way to Ari’s room, and was relieved that they were still there. He knew they didn’t have long, and guarding wont be enough this time. It was easy enough to persuade Christine to help him - she grabbed a wheelchair for the SQUIP to rest in and they carried out their plan._

_A little tampering with the cameras from his inner SQUIP, and here he back home with Ari. Christine had wanted to come with him, but Jake had insisted for her stay behind. He already knew in his mind what needed to be done…and he couldn’t ask Christine to join, no matter if she would agree._

_He didn’t know then, but it was the right thing to do after what happened to Jeremy._

_“Okay,” he whispered to himself, trying to focus on the task at hand. Leaving the computer’s side, he rushed into the garage. The teen knew he couldn’t stay at his house - the SQUIP people will start checking homes again when they realize Ari’s missing, and it was clear they weren’t playing nice anymore. He also knew he couldn’t keep driving around - his licence plate would trace back to him._

_He needed something different._

_Grabbing his bike from its hiding place, he rolled it out of the garage and down the driveway. To his relief, when he returned he saw Ari was awake - if still dazed and confused. “Jake?” they whispered, uncertain. He smiled, scooping them up into his arms and placing them in the bike’s basket. Thank God Rich convinced him to buy such a thing, it was the perfect size for anyone small to fit in. The SQUIP made a startled sound as they were placed inside._

_“Hang on, okay?” Jake encouraged, getting on behind them and balancing the bike, “I’m getting us somewhere safe.”_

~oOo~

“Darn,” Christine cursed, frowning at the phone in her hands. Lifting her gaze to the driver’s seat, she pouted, “Ari’s not answering.”

“They’re probably distracted,” Brooke reasoned, glancing at the girl through the rear view mirror.

Christine nodded absentmindedly, typing at her phone once again despite the reassurance, “I’m gonna try one more time.” The other girl sighed, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she shifted her gaze to her passenger seat. Jeremy sat silently beside her, staring out his window in a deep daze. He hadn’t spoke once since they got in the car - the only sign that he was drowning in anxiety being shown through his leg bouncing.

“Hey,” she called, gently, placing a hand on his thigh. The male didn’t jump at the contact, instead shifting eyes to meet hers. She gave a comforting smile, “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Is it?” he mumbled, his expression crumbling, “How do I know? SQUIP - he’s…he’s…”

“I know.”

“What if he’s hurt? What if he doesn’t remember me? Or Michael-”

“He called Michael.”

“But I didn’t hear what he said! What if - What if -”

“Jeremy,” Christine called from the back, putting her phone down to give her full attention. Reaching forward she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “They’re gonna be okay.” Jeremy hesitated before giving a stiff nod, offering the girl a strained smile as he took Brooke’s hand in his own for comfort.

“I won’t let it happen again,” he said, determination rising in his eyes, “I’m gonna be there for him.” Christine’s smile softened.

“I know you will.”

~oOo~

_“What if I drink the Mountain Dew?” Jeremy questioned into his phone, “I-I mean…you-know-who is really strong! He could tell me where he is.”_

_“What if something happens?” Michael questioned on the other line, “What if it puts them in danger? Or wakes them up at the wrong time?”_

_“I don’t know,” Jeremy confessed, kicking at the pavement dejectedly, “I just…want to help more.” His friend sighed heavily._

_“I promise I’ll ask you to drink it if we need to,” Michael vowed, “But until then, please protect Ari. I can’t split my focus right now.”_

_“Okay…Yeah, sorry.”_

_“Don’t…Don’t apologize.”_

_“You sound really tired. I don’t wanna make it worse.”_

_“…I’ll sleep when this is all over.”_

_“Yeah right, you’re gonna sleep the next time I see you, or I’ll send Christine after you.”_

_“God no,” his friend breathed out a laugh, “No…save that energy for…” Jeremy bit his lip._

_“Yeah,” the taller looked back at the hospital behind him. Every minute ticked closer to the biggest move they’ve made yet…he didn’t know if he was ready, but he was going to try._

_Jeremy was too distracted by his best friend to notice the person walking up behind him. He didn’t even consider that he could be the real one in danger until it was too late._

_Michael’s panicked voice echoed in his ears as his phone fell from his hand. The person - or_ **_**persons** _ ** _\- grabbed at him, wrestling him into submission as they pulled him from view. A_ _flash of red passed in front of his vision, and his eyes went wide._

_No. Not that. Please._

**_**Please don’t take SQUIP away** _ ** _._

~oOo~

“ _Michael…If you can hear this, I’m…I’m…where am I?_ ”

Michael shuttered at the memory. He couldn’t get the SQUIP’s voice out of his head, or the voice mail they left him.

_“I…can barely see. I don’t…Please, if you get this…find me. I don’t know how, but try. I’m not the only one here…but I’m the only one awake, and…it’s so hard to keep my eyes open…”_

It shook him to the core. To hear their voice again, to know they’re somewhere near - that they needed him. He didn’t know how to react, or how to feel.

They started driving without any direction at first, but after a phone call with Jake they had a better idea. Jake and Ari had been in contact with the other SQUIPs, but had lost their connection shortly ago. They didn’t come out empty handed, though. There were two possible roads the SQUIPs could be on. They would search one path, and Michael would check the other.

As each minute passed, his breathing kept threatening to falter. His head felt light, and his body refused to stop shaking.

It didn’t matter though. ****He needed to find them.****

“We’ve been at it for an hour now,” Jenna huffed, face pressed up against her window. Glancing at the boys in the front, she said, “Let me drink it.”

“No,” Rich denied, hugging the Mountain Dew closer.

“I only need a sip-”

“You heard the voice mail - Neo’s the only one awake.”

“So what? My SQUIP could be with them!”

“What if they’re not? The douche bags could be waiting for one of us to sync up with our SQUIPs - who could still be captured! - and use it to find us,” Rich argued, “I’m not giving my Muppet up now because you refuse to fucking wait.”

“Yo, calm down,” Chloe interjected, narrowing her eyes at the male, “Don’t give Jenna shit for wanting to sync with her SQUIP after you ruined your connection with yours.” Rich flinched at her words, tightening his hold on the bottle.

“Don’t bring that fucking up.”

“I won’t if you calm down. We’re supposed to be a team, not a fucking war zone.”

“Stop it,” Michael interjected. Forcing his tired eyes away from the road, he looked into the rear view mirror, “This is hard enough without dumping salt on it.” No one argued with that.

Jenna sighed heavily, rubbing at her eyes, “Back to old habits. Who would have thought we’d be doing this again?”

“They really do bring out the crazy in us,” Chloe agreed, brushing her hair out of her face. Rich let out a small snort, gazing out his window.

“The best kinda crazy,” he whispered, a fond smile reaching his lips. Chloe’s face softened, and she reached forward to rub his arm.

“Let’s bring the crazy to them this time, kay?” she said, smiling. Rich returned it.

“Yeah…We’re not gonna fucking lose.”

“No,” Michael agreed, his tone darkening, “ ** **I won’t lose****.”

~oOo~

_Numbness. That was the only thing Michael could feel anymore. He couldn’t remember the last time he blinked, staring out at the nothingness in front of him. At some point he had found his way home, and without thinking he had walked straight into_ **_**their** _ ** _room._

_Michael look down at the bed he was sitting on, distantly trailing his hand over it’s blanket._ **_**They** _ ** _hadn’t slept in that room for a while, but it still felt like them, it had their touch._

_It hurt. It hurt to think of them - to remember their voice, their face, their eyes. It just…hurt._

_His eyes fell to the item in his hand. He had kept the gift they had left him, and at some point he had grabbed it. A part of Michael didn’t want to open it, he wanted_ **_**them** _ ** _to be there when he did._

_But he couldn’t wait for them anymore…they weren’t…_

_His fingers moved on their own, and he watched distantly as they slowly pried the wrapping paper off. It revealed an edge - a frame? His brows furrowed as he pulled the gift out._

_It was a picture frame, the image inside…_

_Michael couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him._

~oOo~

“ _Hi, Rich_ ,” Ari’s sweet voice named over the phone. Rich huffed, holding the phone out for everyone in the car to hear.

“Yeah, hi. Is my dumbass friend with you?” he asked. There was a shuffled on the other line before…

“ _Hi, Rich_ ,” Jake called.

“Oh, remembered my name now did yeah?” Rich grumbled, “Did you find my Muppet yet or not? ‘Cause I’m about to lose my shit in this rain.”

“ _Ari senses something up ahead. We think it’s them._ ” The male’s eyes shot open as he shared a look with Michael.

“Give me the address,” the later pleaded. There was a moment of hesitation before the SQUIP gave directions.

They were a half hour away…

“Damn it,” he cursed, “Keep us on the line when you get there!”

“Yeah, don’t hang up,” Chloe second, shifting closer to the phone, “I haven’t heard your voice in forever.”

“Is now _really_ the time to be flirting?” Rich questioned, incredulously. The girl stuck her tongue out in reply.

“… _We’re here_ ,” Jake informed, silencing the whole car. Michael could barely hear it over the hammering of his heart, and the pounding of the rain. He strained his ear, trying to listen through the silence of the other line.

……

“…Well?” Rich pressed, impatiently, “Do you see them?”

Jake’s quiet voice breathed out a “ _Fuck_ ,” as the sound of a door opening was heard. The phone was filled with pounding rain, and splashing footsteps. Michael could barely focus on his own driving as he was distracted by Jake and Ari’s distant voices trying to communicate to each other. Banging could be heard on glass, names being called.

“ _Blue?!_ ” Ari’s voice called. It left a deafening sound in its wake.

It hurt.

Michael’s whole world crumbled down in one word. One name.

 _Reese_.

“Michael?!” Rich’s voice cried out, but it slipped away.

 _Reese was alive_.

But his world went black.

~oOo~

“Jake,” a voice cried. The male shifted his wide eyes to look through the window to the SQUIP standing on the other side of the vehicle. Ari was drenched from the rain, eyes barely visible behind the thick tears that streamed down their cheeks. They were mortified at the sight they found inside the van - the one they knew the SQUIPs were in…and so was he. He couldn’t even find his voice to say anything, to comfort them. His mouth just hung open in horror, his vision swimming at the amount of blood smeared inside, and on its occupants.

Jake swallowed thickly. Slowly, he lifted his shaking fingers and pressed them against the glass, looking at the SQUIP just behind. He could barely make out their features aside of their ebony skin and dark hair, but he knew they were alive.

He could _feel_ it.

“Bud?” he whispered, bringing his face close to the window. The SQUIP inside stirred…

…and charcoal eyes met his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Unreliable narration, can you tell what's happening?


	2. Undeserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael bit his lip, words dying on his tongue. He was so…so fucked up. He was scared of what they were going to find, anxious to get there, and so horrified of acknowledging the past…he didn’t know how to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can't say I'm happy with this chapter. Usually I would re-write it, but it's been like a month since I last updated and I feel bad. It's also probably going to be confusing too...but just deal with it for now! I just need to get passed this burn out I'm in, and hopefully things will pick up and get better.
> 
> So...enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Be More Chill' or any of it's adaptations or content.

“…chael…Michael!” Michael stirred. A pathetic sound escaped him as he forced his eyelids open. Glancing around, his memories of being in his car came back to him.

He had been driving…

Oh _God_ he had been driving!

The male shot up in his seat, wide eyes scanning everything around him for damage. “Hey!” a voice called, two hands appearing in his vision trying to gain his attention and calm him. Michael’s eyes snapped to his door, where Rich was standing. The shorter was drenched in rain, his brows furrowed in concern as he looked _Michael_ over for damage.

“Rich?” he breathed, “What…?”

“You fainted, dude,” Rich frowned, moving to rub a hand up and down the taller’s back. Michael blinked at him bewildered. Looking around once more, the evidence was all there. The car had been crookedly pulled over to the side of the road, and both of his back seat passengers had moved closer to him for inspection.

Rich must have grabbed the wheel…

He groaned, resting his head in his hands, “Sorry.”

“Nah, you shouldn’t have been driving.”

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed, shifting her seated position on the between the front seats to be more comfortable. She looked cubby uncharacteristically concerned for him - but, he supposed, it shouldn’t have seemed so out of place. They _had_ gotten closer, after all.

“You okay?” she asked, placing a hand on his forehead as though it would help. Michael slowly nodded his head, slumping in his seat.

“Yeah, I…I don’t know what happened.”

“Finally getting to yeah,” Jenna answered, moving as close as she could behind Chloe. Michael looked at each of them. He nearly got them all killed and yet they were being sympathetic to him. A little more wide eyed, but they were like that before. He guessed with the news of the SQUIPs, everyone was already prepared for a shitty, life-threatening day.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Rich growled, “Just get in the back with me and let me take care of you.”

“I need to drive.”

Chloe snorted, “Absolutely not. You’re gonna get us killed.”

“But-”

“No buts. Out.” The girl motioned out the door. Michael reluctantly unbuckled his seat belt, letting Rich guide him out into the rain. His shoulders hunched as the cold, thick droplets landed on his neck. Rich wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hugging him close as he led the taller into the back seats - Jenna getting out to go to the front.

“Rich,” Michael whispered, grabbing his friends shirt to stop his movements. Rich met his gaze.

“What?” Michael bit his lip, words dying on his tongue. He was so…so ****fucked up****. He was scared of what they were going to find, anxious to get there, and so horrified of acknowledging the past…he didn’t know how to act.

Rich saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes and nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled, rubbing his hand up and down the taller’s arm, “Me too.”

“What if they…?”

“…We’re going whether they fucking like it or not,” the shorter huffed, leaving no room for argument. Michael stared at him for a moment, wishing he had half the resolve. His anxiety was eating away at his adrenaline, and he wondered if he would even make it to his SQUIP’s side before he broke down. What use would he be then?

Rich gently prodded him towards the back, and they both got in. Chloe had wiggled her way into the front seat while they were outside, and now Jenna sat by her side.

“Okay, nerds,” she called to the back, “Buckle up. Hands in. This is gonna be a bumpy ride.”

Chloe wasn’t kidding. She drove the Cruiser faster than even Michael dared to - and he had been speeding. The male felt like he should be fearing for his life - grabbing onto the handle of his door, bracing himself, anything really - but he felt too numb for that. Instead, he just leaned against Rich’s side, hoping that Chloe knew what she was doing.

Rich began running a soothing hand up and down his arm. Michael didn’t dare lift his eyes up as the question that has been eating away at his brain spilled from his lips. “…Do you think they know?” he whispered. His friend stilled. A thick silence fell between them, and regret settled into his chest.

Rich shifted, his arm tightening ever so slightly. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

“…Does Kert know?”

“…I don’t know.” Michael stopped prying. He knew he was opening wounds by asking, but he couldn’t stop himself. It was impossible to prepare himself for anything without answers…but he knew he’d be facing this beast without any.

He could do this…

……

The car remained silent for the rest of the drive as Chloe raced towards their destination.

The time passed by painfully, but when they saw the two vehicles pulled off to the side of the road, Michael could feel his heart begin to hammer. The tension built, and everyone was ready to jump out of the car at the mere sight of Jake’s truck. Chloe screeched the Cruiser to a halt nearby, and everyone scrambled out into the rain.

It felt as though all sound had been sucked out of the earth. Rain poured, shoes pattered against the wet gravel, names were being called, yet Michael could barely hear any of it. His vision was tunneling, the van the only thing in sight. He didn’t process what his friends were doing, or which directions they were going in. He knew where he was going - they told him they were driving, after all.

He ran to the driver’s door, yanking on the handle and sending the door swinging open. His breath caught in his throat, and feeling left his body once more.

He couldn’t contain the choked sound that escaped him. He knew the person in font of him - their brown hair tangled, pale skin marked with red and purple once more. He thought he’d never see them again…and he wished it wasn’t like this.

Reese.

Reese was ****alive****.

The male slowly reached a hand out to the unconscious SQUIP’s face, cupping their cheek. They were so cold, and it suddenly felt like he was back in that missing week - finding them delirious and scared out of their mind. Somehow, the computer in front of him seemed different - and horrifyingly the same. Their features didn’t have the same stress lines that Reese had begun to develop back when they lived with him. The skin was more smooth, and…peaceful? As though nothing could hurt them. It was scary, how normal they seemed, like if the blood was washed away it’d be no different from any other time they were with Michael.

They even looked the same. Their hair had barely changed in length, and though their body was thinner, it wasn’t too alarmingly different than how he found them before. How could that be possible? There’s no way that the computer’s appearance wouldn’t have changed at all. Not unless…

He shuttered at the thought, stomach churning. No, he couldn’t think of that.

Michael tried to keep his eyes on the SQUIP, barely able to keep himself in the present as his mind reared to his haunting past. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he whispered, “Reese?” It sounded strangled, and distant, like he hadn’t spoken in weeks.

When was the last time he said their name…?

The SQUIPs brows furrowed for a second, eyelids shifting as though they were trying to open, but it failed. Michael let out a pitiful sound at the sign of life.

“I got you,” he assured, voice breaking. He rubbed his thumb along their jaw comfortingly, “I got you, okay?” His watery eyes shifted to their body. There was so much blood…He shuttered at the sight. “Okay,” he whispered to himself as he shifted their clothing to try and see where their wounds were, but it was useless. The clothing was practically glued to their skin with how much blood and rain coated it.

Why were they soaked?

Michael nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his arm. Whipping his head around, his eyes widened at the sight of Ari beside him. The small SQUIP snapped everything back to life. The pounding of the rain, his cold clothes clinging to his body, the frantic sound of all of his friend’s voices as they tried to communicate with each other. He blinked around before turning back to the SQUIP, who was attempting to get close to Reese.

“They’re hurt,” he whispered, numbly - _uselessly_. Ari nodded, brushing Reese’s hair back as they let their eyes glow for a moment. Michael bit his lip, watching the computer with concern. What if there was something wrong with Reese? There was so much blood that was being ignored. Why wasn’t Ari doing anything? Why wasn’t _he_ doing anything?

“Michael,” Ari called, gaining his attention. He blinked at them, their eyes now trained on him instead. How long were they looking at him for? They seemed so…sad - heartbroken. The SQUIP gently took his hand, “They’ll be okay.”

“They’re bleeding,” he whispered.

“It’s not all theirs. I’m gonna take care of them.” They swallowed thickly, turning back towards the other SQUIP. Michael watched as they started applying first aid. When did…?

He shook his head. Everything was blurring together.

“What can I do?” he breathed, feeling as though the words left his mouth too slow. Everything was too slow…

“Breathe.”

“ _Breathe_.” The echo of that familiar voice rang through the back of his mind. His heart clenched, fresh tears mingling with the old - but he listened.

He breathed.

Michael forced his eyes to shift to his other friends. Jake was carrying the unconscious body of a SQUIP he had never seen before to his truck, Chloe following close behind and asking a thousand questions. He seemed to be barely giving any answers to her, focusing on the task at hand. Jake looked…more serious and haunted than he ever had been, and - honestly - Michael barely recognized him. It’s been so long since he last seen the other.

Rich was on the other side of the van. Kert was sitting in the passenger seat, and Rich was using his Mountain Dew bottle to try and wake them, yelling unintelligible things in their ear. It was relieving to know the other computer was there, but they didn’t look good. None of the SQUIPs did. It was a horror scene in the car, and Michael purposefully didn’t linger on the back seats. He’d faint again if he did.

Jenna was standing by Rich, staring into the van. It looked like she was waiting for Jake to return, but she was also too horrified to move herself.

“Michael,” Ari called, pulling him from his trance. He blinked at them, and they took it as a response, “They need to come with me.” Michael knew what that meant - in Jake’s truck. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped…

Reese was hurt, and he wouldn’t be able to take care of them. Ari was more suited to help, and - honestly - had more of a right to be around them than him. A lot has changed…and he could only imagine how Reese will react when they see him again.

**_**Don’t let them go**_**.

****Don’t touch them. You know what you did****.

**_**They’re right there. Reach-** _ **

****Step away****.

His mind was screaming in all directions. Conflicted, knowing what he wanted but also know what happened. They were so far, getting farther and father away - was he even in his body anymore? His eyes were still locked on the SQUIP he lo-

……

Slowly, his body nodded and he took a step back. Ari studied him for a moment, eyes softening at his expression. They squeezed his arm in comfort before turning back to their mentor. With strength Michael didn’t know they had, Ari picked Reese up and carried the larger computer away - though with difficulty, and a lot of perseverance. Michael couldn’t help stumbling after them. He wasn’t in control of himself anymore, but his body knew what he wanted. To _stay close._

Going over to Jake’s truck, said male helped Ari to put Reese into the back seat beside a new SQUIP. Chloe was still standing nearby, complaining, “He should come in our car!” Jake huffed, ignoring her to complete his task.

“What does it matter?” he grumbled, “We’re going to the same place.”

“You don’t have enough room, and we have a right to our SQUIPs!” she argued. Ari sighed.

“Chloe,” they called, and the girl’s eyes snapped to them.

“Ari,” she said, more gently than Michael has heard in a long time, “You agree with me, don’t you?” Ari’s brows furrowed.

“I’d be easier if you all cooperated with us,” they replied, reluctantly. Jake nodded in agreement.

“Listen,” he pressed, “We appreciate you coming to help, but we’d like it if you actually _helped_ instead of whining.”

“What the fuck,” Chloe growled, “You think you can just disappear with Ari and suddenly _you_ get to make all the decisions about ****our**** SQUIPs?!” Jake growled.

“Ari and I have been risking our lives! Don’t fucking act like you’ve been apart of this the whole time! While you were off living life ****we**** were struggling to stay _safe_!”

“Don’t turn this around on ****me**** , Jake Dillinger! I ****wanted**** to come!”

“But you ****didn’t**** ** _ **.”**_**

“Hey!” Ari cut in, giving the two harsh looks, “We’re supposed to be helping ****my**** family right now! Not arguing!” Jake and Chloe sneered at one another, but relented. The SQUIP was satisfied enough by the resolution, turning to Michael who had been silently watching. They stepped closer, and dropped their voice, “Do you mind taking Kert and Chloe’s SQUIP in your car? I think it’ll make Chloe and Rich happier.” Michael’s eyes lifted to theirs, devoid of fight or urgency. He just simply nodded, slowly turning and heading towards Rich. Ari watched after him in concern. Jake placed a comforting hand on their shoulder.

“Everything will be okay,” he assured, quietly. Ari’s eyes fell, sniffing back the tears they felt resurfacing.

“It’s too early to know.”

Michael found his way back to Rich’s side. The shorter glanced at him, eyes teary. “Kert woke up,” he said, shakily. Michael glanced at the SQUIP, but their eyes were closed. He didn’t point it out, waiting as Rich wiped at his eyes, “They - uh…they’re resting now. I think.” He nodded numbly. The shorter eyed him, waiting for his friend to say something, but the taller didn’t. When the silence dragged on, he questioned, “What did they say? Is Neo…?” Michael sucked in a sharp breath, but couldn’t find it in himself to swallow the lump in his throat. Instead, he motioned at Kert and then his own car. Rich followed the motion, and understood what he meant.

“Okay,” he confirmed. The shorter carefully scooped his SQUIP into his arms, and shakily walked towards Michael’s car. Michael followed behind. In his peripheral, he could see Jake retrieving Chloe’s presumed SQUIP and bringing them also in their direction. He still said nothing, staying close to his friend’s side as he got Kert comfortable in the back seats.

“They’re gonna be okay,” Rich whispered. Straightening, he wiped at his nose, nodding his head, trying to convince himself of his own words. When Michael stayed silent, Rich turned towards him.

“Are they bringing Reese?” he questioned. Michael shook his head, eyes downcast. Rich took a step forward, placing a firm hand on the taller’s shoulder, “Why not? Do you need me to-”

“No,” the other croaked. Tears started spilling over, mixing with the rain down his cheeks. Michael wiped at them unsuccessfully, “We - We need to…to…” He motioned to the car helplessly. Rich’s brows furrowed.

“I’ll get them for you,” he offered, gently. The taller shook his head again, and he wrapped his arms around himself.

“I-I can’t,” he hiccuped, “T-They’re hurt a-and need help. I-I can’t…I-I can’t do a-anything…I-I have no right…” Rich placed his hands on the other’s forearms, hushing him gently. Michael immediately collapsed against him, burying his face in the shorter’s shoulder. Sobs threatened to escape him as he tried desperately to choke back the sounds that tried to escape.

Rich hugged him close, “Don’t say that,” he whispered.

“I-I don’t-”

“I-If you don’t, t-then I don’t either.”

“Rich-”

“We’re in this together,” the shorter affirmed, leaving no room for argument, “If…If Neo gets mad, they can fucking fight me. But you deserve this. You - _we_ did nothing wrong…Right? No - right!” Michael shook his head.

“I hope they hate me.” Rich’s arms tightened. He opened his mouth to argue, but hesitated. Letting out a sigh, he pulled back, and forced his friend’s eyes to meet his.

“Hey,” he said, “You’ll always have me. Promise.” Michael stared at him, but a weak, watery smile slowly formed. He mouthed a silent ‘thank you’, and Rich grinned comfortingly back. Gently, the smaller pulled him to the side to let Jake place the new SQUIP in - another male almost as tall as the male was. When the new computer was settled, Jake stepped back and gave a short nod to the two. Without a word, he left. Rich watched his best friend’s movements distantly, rubbing a hand up and down Michael’s arm absentmindedly.

“Come on,” he urged, pulling the taller’s arm lightly, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If the characters are acting differently than you expected, I promise it'll make sense soon. Hopefully in the next chapter or two.


	3. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Michael she knew would be up in arms, defending that crazy SQUIP with everything he had and sticking by their side. This Michael…was unrecognizable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally been blessed with BMC inspiration!
> 
> First with Hamilton (Reese's favourite show coming to Disney +). I couldn't stop imagining their absolute delight at the announcement, and the movie night that would follow. Christine and Reese would be shaking each other while pointing at the screen the whole time, Michael would laugh at them, Rich would be talkin about how 'dope' it is, Kert would quietly watch and shake their head when Reese was too crazy, and Ari would be trying so hard to follow along with their human's enthusiasm. It'd be so great. I just want to write a one-shot of them watching Hamilton.
> 
> Next I found new BMC content! Did you know Gerard Canonico was Jeremy's understudy? I DIDN'T! And it was the best thing I ever witnessed. When it comes to Jeremy I only ever lightly related to him - a bit more with Will Roland's interpretation - but I didn't understand the need for him to get a SQUIP. Gerard's Jeremy though...boy I just wanted to keep hugging him and tell him it'll all be okay. That boy NEEDS A SQUIP! Also, it was like watching Rich's first year of school and getting Kert, it's kinda amazing. Also got to see more stuff from the UK production, which was nice. I like that the SQUIP's got some of their original personality back - like actually caring about Jeremy. It's nice to see. Awesome stuff, I'm living for it. I didn't think with all the changes BMC has been going through that I'd bring me back (cause it hasn't been exactly changing for the better), but then WHAM! I'm so happy ^.^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Be More Chill' or any of it's adaptations or content.

Jeremy didn’t know what was happening.

One minute he was happily listening to Christine’s musical selection in the car, the next they were running around like headless chickens trying to find any medical supplies and more at the nearest pharmacy. None of them were equipped for this, and yet ‘Team Jeremy’ was in charge of trying to turn the cottage they rented into a hospital ward! Hard to do when they had no idea what was happening, but what could they say?

Then, the others arrived.

Whatever Jeremy had expected…this was far worse. The SQUIPs were _horrific_. He didn’t even think they were alive! Jake tried assuring that they were - and it was clear medical attention was given to an extent in the car - but **_**fuck**_**. Death’s door wasn’t far.

Jeremy didn’t know where he found the strength, but somehow he managed to help carry the bloodied SQUIPs inside - _without_ fainting. It was hard - keeping his eyes up, holding his breath, trying not to sway on the stairs, trying to listen to Ari’s instructions on which room to go to, and keeping his vision from fading. After the first SQUIP - one he’s never even met before - Jeremy found himself leaning against the wall for support. His chest was heaving heavily, and it was impossible to breath in a sent that wasn’t thick with iron. Christine was the one to help usher him back out, and it was easier to follow through the second time, but… ** **fuck****.

In the end, Jeremy didn’t even get a glimpse of his own SQUIP. He was told they were there, but he wished he saw them. Of course, he had a right to barge into whatever room they were in, but that would be counterproductive. They were being treated, and he wasn’t going to slow that down. He could wait…

……

The male let out a sigh. When everyone was finally inside, he found himself situated downstairs in the living room, staring up at the open stairway to the floor above. He could hear the frantic back and forth between his friends, and eventually it got silenced by the slamming of a door.

……

Slowly, he looked down at his blood soaked hands and shirt. What was happening?

“Jerry?” a voice called, gently. Blue eyes shifted to the woman beside him. Brooke looked just as messed up as him, and equally lost. He had no words for her…and yet, without realizing it, he had opened his arms to her. She accepted it. The warm contact helped ground him, and it finally allowed Jeremy to look around at the scene in front of him.

Christine - who was with them before - was nowhere to be seen. Probably upstairs helping. Rich, Jake, and Ari were also missing. Chloe was stomping down the stairs in a huff, and Jenna sat on one of the couches - completely drained.

Michael…

…Michael sat quietly on his own couch, resting forward on his knees as he stared down at his own blood covered hands. Jeremy’s brows furrowed. Slowly, he moved both himself and Brooke towards the coffee table in the middle of the room, sitting them both down in front of his best friend.

“Mikey?” he called, reaching forward to clasp his friend’s shoulder. Michael’s eyes met his, but there was nothing behind them. No panic, grief, or confusion. Just an echo of emotion hidden in a dark, dark void. Jeremy’s heart squeezed at the sight, but he wasn’t surprised. He had hoped that if this moment ever came that his best friend would be as animate as he was when he first met the SQUIPs…but that ship had long sailed.

Brooke pulled one arm from around Jeremy and took Michael’s hand in hers. She didn’t say anything, and the male beside her was grateful for it.

Chloe however… “What the fuck,” she growled, stomping over to where the others rested.

“Let it go, Valentine,” Jenna sighed, sinking further into her seat as her eyes closed. Chloe made an unintelligible sound at the suggestion.

“I’m sorry, I think I’m allowed to get mad that precious little Canigula gets to be up there and _I_ ** _ **don’t**_**!”

“She knows first aid.”

“ ** **And Rich****?”

“Please,” Jenna cracked open an eye, “You try and move that boy.”

“Yet _I’m_ movable?” Chloe huffed, “How does _that_ make sense?”

“Chloe,” Brooke called, tiredly. Her friend turned her heated glare towards the blonde, but the shorter was not phased, “What’s going on?” If Jeremy had the energy he would have squeezed her at asking the million dollar question. But he didn’t, so he settled on a happy sigh.

Chloe huffed, again, but her anger began to wash away. She slowly made her way around the couch, leaning on the backrest beside Michael as she tried to calm down. “You guys know as much as we do,” she sighed.

“Doubtful,” Jeremy mumbled, brows furrowing, “We just got a panicked phone call from you screaming that the SQUIPs were back.”

The girl raised a brow, “Yeah, and then we picked them up.” An exaggerated sound came from the other couch. Jenna was fixing Chloe with an annoyed look, shifting to get more comfortable.

“Okay, here’s the deal,” she said, turning to Jeremy and Brooke, “Right before we were about to leave my place to come here, Michael got some ominous voice mail from your old SQUIP. Then we called Jake and found out where to go. Kinda - we searched for a while, but we eventually found them. The SQUIPs are all fucked up, Jake and Ari are being super distant and mean, Michael is all fucked, Rich is being super possessive, and Chloe is a raging mess. Anything else?” Jeremy and Brooke blinked at her.

With a sigh, the male slumped, “This is fucked up.” Chloe bobbed her head with a small snort.

“That’s an understatement.”

“Yeah, but…It’s just,” Jeremy paused, biting his lip as he thought over his words. Brooke, seeing him struggle, spoke up.

“How did they do it?” she questioned, “Now, I mean. With _all_ of them…”

“I dunno,” Chloe shrugged, “Because they’re bad asses? I mean, come on. My SQUIP’s with them.”

“Not bragging or anything,” Jenna cut in, raising a brow, “But my crazy bitch is up there. We all know who carried the weight.”

“Fuck off! My SQUIP is probably twice as crazy as yours.”

“Fucking impossible.”

“How would you know-?” Jeremy groaned as the two girls continued fighting. He didn’t know how they had the energy to do so. He barely did anything and he could feel the adrenaline wiping him of any strength. Not to mention the sight of blood on _all_ of them - and none of them doing anything about it - dampening the mood. Clearly the two girls didn’t seem bothered.

He turned his eyes back to his best friend, who wasn’t acknowledging anyone around him. Slowly, Jeremy took his friend’s other hand, and asked, “Did you see him?” Michael’s hand clenched around his at the question. It answered everything. Brooke shared a worried look with Jeremy. The taller let out a long breath as he ran his hand up and down his friend’s arm in comfort. “He’ll be okay,” he assured, though his voice didn’t have the confidence he wished it did. Michael didn’t answer.

Brooke cleared her throat, gaining the other’s attention, “I think we should, maybe, get cleaned up. It might be a while and…we’re all disgusting.” Chloe and Jenna looked down at their clothes, showing different levels of displeasure as the sight finally settled in. Michael didn’t react. Jeremy waited a moment to see if his friend would, but when he didn’t the male slowly stood in defeat. He followed Brooke’s lead and went into one of the bedrooms on the main floor where they had dumped their suitcases. Closing the door behind them, he could hear Chloe exiting the cottage to go back to the car - no doubt to get her own belongings.

Now in privacy, Jeremy leaned heavily against the door, wiping a hand across his face before meeting Brooke’s worried gaze. She sat on the bed beside their luggage. “Are you okay?” she asked. Jeremy shook his head, moving to sit on the other side of the suitcase.

“Michael’s…” he let out a shuttered breath. The girl nodded in understanding, reaching a hand over and taking his. They sat in silence for a moment, and Jeremy took the opportunity to sort his thoughts.

“I didn’t even see him,” he finally said, looking at the wall distantly, “My SQUIP. What if he’s really hurt? How would I know? What if…what if he’s dying? I should be there, shouldn’t I? Or…no? What if he doesn’t want me near him anymore? What if…” He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. Brooke slowly rubbed his back, giving him the time he needed to compose himself.

When he regained enough air, Jeremy looked at her. His blue eyes were filled with tears, some slipping down his cheeks. Still, a sad smile graced his lips as he took her hand and squeezed. “My wish came true,” he said, bitterly, looking down at their conjoined hands. Glancing up, and being met with a look of confusion, he elaborated, “Remember that shooting star last week?” Brooke nodded, smiling nostalgic at the memory.

“Yeah,” she paused, face softening, “You wished to see him again?” Jeremy shook his head.

Eyes falling down to their hands, his gaze lingered on the girl’s ring, “I wished he could be there to see us get married.”

~oOo~

The girl huffed as she threw her soiled clothes into a plastic bag. “Stupid,” she grumbled to herself, checking her face over for any lasting marks. Finally spotless, Chloe slumped against the sink. She was tired. Tired from her anger, stress, and trying to keep those emotions up. It was exhausting, but it wasn’t as though she was given anything else to do. Everyone else was panicking, so _someone_ had to be angry.

She sighed, straightening her clean clothes one last time. Looking herself over in the mirror, she deemed herself presentable and exited the bathroom.

The rest of the cottage was how she left it - basically empty, since Jeremy, Brooke, and Jenna all disappeared to get cleaned up. The only one left was Michael…

The girl sighed in his direction. Maybe she felt more mad than was necessary, to make up for the lack of emotion in her friend. The Michael she knew would be up in arms, defending that crazy SQUIP with everything he had and sticking by their side. This Michael…was unrecognizable.

Walking up to the couch, Chloe tapped the male on the shoulder. Michael spared her a glance, and she motioned towards the bathroom. “Come on,” she ushered. Michael silently obliged, following her without resistance. Once inside, the girl waved a hand at the closed toilet, and he sat down. She then grabbed a spare shirt she had brought in before and wet it, eyeing the silent member as she thought of what to say.

She decided to be direct, “What’s going on?” Michael didn’t answer her, instead shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The girl huffed at the action, kneeling down in front of him as she began scrubbing at his blood covered hands. “Come on,” she urged, “You of all people should be happy. Your Boo’s upstairs! Why are you mopping so hard?” The male’s eyes shifted to the side, but his lips stayed firmly shut. Chloe pursed her own, “Is it cause of Rich?” That had Michael’s attention. Brown eyes snapped to hers, and she could see the tears gathering in them. Chloe’s brows furrowed in surprise.

“Wha - really?” she questioned. When no answer came, she let herself soften, “Hon, Rich is upstairs with his Muppet right now - there is ****nothing**** stopping you from going to your SQUIP.”

“It’s not that,” Michael’s voice finally whispered. Chloe’s heart squeezed at the tremble she heard, and tried to keep herself focused. Her need to protect this poor child was strong, but she had to be a friend first. So, she went back to scrubbing the boy’s hands.

“What is, then?” she questioned. Michael glanced out the open door towards the stairs.

“I can’t,” he whispered, choking on the last word. Wiping at his eyes again, he shook his head, “I can’t do this.”

“Michael,” Chloe pressed, taking both of his hands in hers and holding them firm. Trying to meet his eyes, she said, “ ** **Don’t**** do this to yourself. Okay? I was there before you shacked up with that SQUIP, and I was there after. You can’t tell me that you don’t want to be up there right now.”

“I do,” he confessed. Letting out a shuttered breath, he closed his eyes, “But I can’t…how can I face them? I can’t…I can’t look at them and pretend that nothing’s happened - that I haven’t ****failed**** them.” Chloe opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, the boy gripped her hands harder to stop her, “I ****did****. I didn’t find them. They got out all on their own.”

“That’s not your fault.”

“Jake and Ari never stopped looking, did they?” he argued. Chloe sighed at that, not knowing how to argue against it. Michael shook his head, slumping against the back of the toilet.

“I failed…How can I look them in the eye and…and go back to high school again? Pretend that I’m still the red hooded ****hero**** they thought I was? That I didn’t ****fuck up**** in so many ways. How can I ask them to forgive me? I don’t…” he shook his head, lifting his hands to dig the heels into his eyes. Chloe just stared at him, debating what to say in return.

“Listen,” she said, “What happened was fucked up, okay? If they can’t get over that, they can deal with this shit on their own. We did nothing wrong - ****you and Rich**** did nothing wrong. If any SQUIP has a problem with that, they can come talk to me.” Michael shook his head lightly, but didn’t argue. He wanted so bad to be the person that he was…To be by their side - to be _forgiven_ \- to just…not feel this way anymore. But it felt selfish, and he didn’t want to hope. He couldn’t hope because…if his fears came true - if Reese can’t cope with everything, or even worse disappear again…he didn’t know if he could handle it. How he did it the first time, he’ll never know…

Maybe, in reality, he didn’t handle it. He just…existed. Going through the motions, distracting himself in ways he shouldn’t…relied heavily on friends to stay by him when he gave them no reasons to. Maybe he wasn’t giving himself enough credit - he was doing well enough in life, as good as he ever expected himself to before he met Reese. It’s just…the future he had foolishly imagined for himself and the SQUIP paled everything else in comparison.

Not enough time has passed for him…he wasn’t ready.

“Mikey,” Chloe called. As he turned his head towards her, the girl began scrubbing at what blood got on his jaw. She continued, “Promise me you’ll go up there.” Michael sighed heavily.

“You know, you don’t have to be everyone’s wing woman,” he muttered. The girl scoffed.

“Uh, yeah I do. And you won’t let me ever do it, so I’m taking advantage!” that earned a small huff of laughter from the male. She grinned at the accomplishment, “No more moping! We got enough sadness in this house and I’m not standing for it! It’s time to buckle up and hit the gas!”

“…You really okay going back into this?” he questioned. Chloe nodded.

“I’ve been on this ride all along, remember?” she pointed out. Michael nodded.

“That was forever ago, though.”

“Yeah, well, it hasn’t changed.”

“Cause of Ari?”

“Wha-” Chloe’s face reddened, “ ** **Maybe****. So what?”

“I’m not judging.”

“Well,” she glanced away, “I can’t do anything with them until these fuckers are gone, so…Now’s my chance.” Michael regarded her for a long moment before nodding.

“I’ll help.” Chloe grinned, finally allowing herself to get comfortable.

“Player two has entered the game.” He chuckled.

“For a fifth player, you’re really pushy,” he commented.

“I’m the perfect back up.” Michael hummed in agreement.

Chloe helped get the rest of the blood off his face and arms. After that she left him alone to change - and sort through his thoughts. Michael sighed. He knew he wasn’t being helpful, that this was the last thing he should be doing right now, but it was hard. A lot has changed - _he_ has changed. He didn’t feel like the hero Reese always thought he was anymore…he lost his spark. That ****woman**** made sure of that…

He took a deep breath. Even if everything was lost, the least he could do was be there for Reese. Even if they don’t want him there…he’ll wait until they ask him to leave. Until then, he’ll stay by their side and make sure they’re taken care of. They deserve all of that and more - especially after all they’ve been through.

With a shuttered breath, Michael let his legs carry him out of the bathroom. He didn’t look at Chloe, or anyone else waiting for news. Gliding, he walked across the room, and up the stairs. His legs felt heavy, each step slowing down his speed. Breaths were sharp, eyes trained on the ground in front of him, each step taking him further until he was on the next floor. Brown irises stared down the hall. So many doors, different sounds coming from each - or a lack of it.

Which one?

His vision wavered, heart hammering as the hallway expanded in front of him.

****Which one****?

“Michael?” The male jumped, a sharp inhale sounding as he gasped. Christine was exiting one of the rooms, eyebrows furrowed as she rushed to him. Michael couldn’t help stepping back at seeing the blood all on her clothes - looking more from a horror movie than any of his other friends _-_

****What if that was Reese’s room?** **

“Hey, it’s okay,” Christine’s voice comforted. Michael tried to breath, grasping at the wall beside him to help ground him. The girl was hesitant to come closer, bending her head to try and meet his gaze. “Mikey?”

Michael took in a shuttered breath. Shakily, he whispered, “Where are they?” Christine’s gaze softened. She turned, and pointed to one of the closed doors.

“I think they’re there,” she informed. Giving an apologetic look, she took a step back, “I’m sorry, Mikey, but I have to get Ari. I need help.” The male nodded, but he hardly heard what she said. His eyes were trained on the door she pointed to. It was near the end of the hallway…

When Christine disappeared into a different room, Michael found his legs moving forward again. There was a part of him that didn’t want the girl to see him standing out there when she returned, raising her concern for him. He didn’t want her attention, he wanted to be invisible, and-

…and to be in the presence of the only person he wanted to see right now.

His hand shook as it reached out to take the doorknob. He stared at the brass, watching as his muscles twitched - as though waiting to be given more strength to just _turn_. He closed his eyes. No sounds were in the room…

Michael took a deep breath, and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so mean, I know. Promise the next chapter wont take so long :)


	4. Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael didn’t know what he expected when he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took longer than expected - and it's not even that long of a chapter! Man, quarantine coming and going has really messed me up. Ah well, I'm writing more recently so hopefully it won't take so long next time. But, then again, I'm terrible with schedules so...eh.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Be More Chill' or any of it's adaptations or content.

Michael didn’t know what he expected when he opened the door. Perhaps a moment to let reality settle in, and take in the SQUIP he so missed dearly. He didn’t consider that they might be awake.

His whole body froze as soon as he opened the door, immediately trapped in an ice blue gaze. Brown eyes stared - wide and unblinking.

Reese.

The SQUIP was sitting on the small bed that accompanied the room, resting against its headboard - or was trying to. They paused mid-motion at the sudden intrusion, hand hovering over one of their arm bandages. Their brows were raised in surprise, and something too complex passed over their features.

They both said nothing.

Michael trembled. He couldn’t find it in himself to move or speak. He just…stared. The image of Reese before him was just that: an image. It couldn’t be real. He hoped it was, he dreamed so many times of it, but they were so far away - untouchable. A dream. A fantasy. A picture. Could this one be real? Or would it dissolve as soon as he touched it - waking up with tears in his eyes and an aching heart.

Reese’s gaze was piercing. It only ever moved for a second to look him over - _scanning_ him. Did they think _he_ was real? The SQUIP’s brows furrowed, their mouth opening and closing uselessly.

Finally, “Michael?”

It was enough to break him.

Michael let out a pitiful whine, slapping a hand over his mouth to try and stop it - to stop the tears that openly flowed down his cheeks and blurred the image before him. He couldn’t even recognize that he was no longer standing, falling to his knees helplessly as he sobbed into his hand. The SQUIP’s form moved, coming closer as they knelt in front of him. Not a word was said - just a hand placed gently on his shoulder.

The touch broke the rest of the dam.

Michael fell forwards, burying his face into the computer’s bare chest as he clung to them. His sobs intensified as he felt their form against his, hugging them as tight as he could to not let them disappear. The SQUIP hesitated for just a moment before gently placing their arms around him. It wasn’t desperate - or constricting - just…firm. Reassuring.

Reese held him for a long time, slowly rubbing soothing circles on his back as Michael cried. The only sounds they made were gentle hushes, and light humming as they tried to ease his emotions down. They even pulled his hood over his head - which started a whole new wave of tears.

Eventually the sobs quieted into hiccups. Michael struggled with the idea of sitting back from the SQUIP - he didn’t want to let go, and he was terrified to see their face. But, with the gentle guide from the computer, he managed to do it. He sat back, and looked them in the eye. Reese stared back. Their brows were pinched in concern, but the expression was odd. Their eyes were still analytical, watching his every movement carefully before snapping back to meet his eyes - as though they were drawn to the connection their gazes made. Curiosity was there, and uncertainty - not any of the emotions the male was expecting to see. Still, no matter how much it waved the red flag, he knew the reason behind it. Nerve blocking for one - there was no way they could move around like they were without it. Their torso had been bandaged up pretty efficiently, not to mention the patches on their arms and the coloured bruises peaking out. Distant emotions would come from blocking out senses…right?

Michael shook his head, the action snapping the SQUIP out of their own daze. “Michael,” they repeated. The male shuttered at the sound, and he gave them a watery smile.

“Reese.” Their brows furrowed more. The SQUIP opened their mouth, but paused, biting their lip lightly in indecisiveness. Michael felt his concern spike, and before he knew it he gently took their hand in his, hoping distantly that it was an acceptable gesture. The computer looked down at their connected hands, but didn’t pull away.

Michael sniffed, “Is it stupid to ask if you’re okay?” Reese pulled their eyes away from their hands to meet his. They tilted their head lightly.

“No. I understand that you enquiring after my well being is asking about my emotional state detached from the situation at hand - since nothing in this situation would be considered ‘okay’.”

“Wow,” Michael breathed, letting his expression soften, “I didn’t think I’d miss SQUIP talk so much.” Reese blinked, but didn’t comment. Instead, they settled more comfortably on the floor.

“Are _you_ alright, Michael?”

“Me?” the male laughed breathlessly. He shook his head lightly, “I’m hardly important right now.” Reese opened their mouth to argue, but he quickly cut them off, “Reese, you just came outta _hell_. You can’t be alright. _Please_ let me help you.”

“In what way?” the SQUIP questioned, genuinely, “I’m already tended to.” Michael had to resist rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“We both know there’s more than just physical damage.” Reese glanced away. Michael’s heart squeezed at the action, his breath stuttering as he tried to keep himself composed. Putting on a wavering smile, he squeezed their hand gently, “It’s okay. We don’t have to talk now. I’m just glad you’re here.” His voice caught in his throat, and the SQUIP’s eyes snapped back to him. He didn’t give them a chance to say anything, though, instead forcing himself to continue before he lost the courage, “You come first, okay? Whatever you need…I’m here.” Reese stared at him. They pressed their lips into a tight line as their eyes scanned the male in front of them once more.

“Michael,” they named, slowly, “What…do you know?” Michael’s brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you know about this situation? About us? The different conditions we’re all in, I mean. Has anyone talked to you about us? About what happened?”

“Oh,” he shook his head as dread seeped in, “No. No one’s said anything.” The SQUIP nodded slowly.

“I see. Pink has informed as much, but…I wondered if perhaps information had spread through one of the others - your human companions.”

“No. Why? Is there something I should know?” Reese raised a hand to calm him, but their expression just turned more somber.

They opened their mouth, but no words came. They shifted uncomfortably, trying to speak but each time failing. They huffed, shutting their eyes as they tried to calm themselves, “This shouldn’t be so difficult.” Michael started anxiously fidgeting, trying not to rush the computer. Still, he felt that the SQUIP needed prodding.

“What?” he offered. Reese opened their eyes, a lost expression overtaking the old one.

“I feel…scared,” they admitted, more monotone than the emotion called for, “Scared to share information. I know it will distress you and…I don’t want that.” Michael’s heart fluttered and squeezed at the same time. The anticipation to the reveal was eating at him, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to withstand whatever the SQUIP wanted to share. However, he vowed to be here for them, so…

“I’m here, Reese,” he promised, squeezing their hand tight, “Whatever it is, I’m not going anywhere.” Reese leveled him with an intense stare as their lips pressed together once more.

“A false promise,” they whispered. Michael went to protest, but the computer sighed - cutting him off. “Are you certain? As a SQUIP I can tell you’re not emotionally stable for heavy pieces of information. However, we’re in a crisis situation, and technically since you’re not my owner I should be less bothered to share…” The last part hurt to hear, but the SQUIP seemed genuinely bothered by it too, which was a little stabilizing. Nothing they said was untrue…

He hesitated, “Is…what you want to share urgent?” Reese considered the question.

“No,” they answered, “But I imagine it’s something you’d want to hear earlier than later.”

“Okay…” Michael considered for a moment, “If…If it’s really important, just tell me. If I freak out, I’ll just have to deal with it, okay? Everything’s going to be fucked up from now on anyways. But, if you want time…you have it.”

“My decision, then,” they sighed, “I presented it to you for you to make an informed decision based on your feelings.”

“You’d know better than me how crushing the secret is.”

“True.” They looked him over again, slowly this time as they truly soaked him in. Weighing their options, they let their gaze soften, “If it is my decision…I’d like to keep it quiet for now. I’m conflicted myself on it, and…I wish to understand it a bit better before sharing.”

Michael nodded, “Okay. Whatever you need.” Reese gave a small smile.

“You’re considerate.”

“Is that a surprise?” the male chuckled, quietly. The SQUIP tilted their head, humming.

“I suppose it shouldn’t be, but…” they paused, before glancing away, “I guess I’m still gathering myself.” Michael hesitantly reached a hand out and placed it on their shoulder.

He smiled as best he could, “Take your time.” Reese scanned him again, and that mixed emotion from before returned. Michael didn’t know how to feel about the look being directed at him - especially when he didn’t know what it was. It wasn’t a harsh look - in fact, their irises held a sort of shine - but it held weight.

“Reese,” he whispered, voice catching. He tried to take in a couple of shuttered breaths to steal himself before continuing, “Do you…know what year it is?”

……

The male couldn’t bear to look at the SQUIP’s expression, training his eyes on the floor before him. He waited.

……

Silence.

He fidgeted, feeling the intense gaze on him. Still, they didn’t speak. Slowly, he lifted his eyes, daring to see what was before him. Reese was…neutral. Their eyes were glowing bright, a faraway look on their face.

They were talking to the other SQUIPs.

After a moment passed, the glow faded and they leveled Michael with their gaze. “Three years,” they answered, voice trailing off. Michael slowly nodded. He watched - waiting for their expression to change - but it didn’t. They stared distantly at him, clearly thinking it over, but nothing else showed.

“Are you okay?” Michael was surprised that the question didn’t come from him. He blinked at the SQUIP, baffled the words came out of their mouth.

“Am _I_ okay?” he questioned, “ ** **Am**** ** _ **I**_** ** **okay?**** ”

“…Perhaps I could have phrased it better-”

“Reese you were literally kidnapped for three years!” Michael nearly screamed, “ ** **THREE YEARS!**** ” The SQUIP blinked owlishly at him, leaning back slightly as the male moved to his knees to get more in their face, “Everything I did ****failed****! You have ****no**** idea what the fuck happened while you were gone! I have no fucking clue what’s happened to you! Clearly bad enough to _nerve block_ or _emotion block_ or whatever else you’re doing to yourself!” Surprise finally showed on their face, and the male was angry they looked so impressed with him. This _wasn’t_ the reaction he wanted.

Michael deflated, collapsing back against his legs as his body began to shake, “I… ** **failed**** you. You were…She…She ****took**** you. You were…How can you…I…” Reese’s face softened in pity, guilt lacing their expression.

“Michael,” they sighed, reaching a hand out to comfort him. It jerked away just as suddenly, the SQUIP’s body completely freezing. A guttural sound escaped their lips as they suddenly convulsed, gripping at their head in pain. Michael jumped, quickly reaching out to sooth them.

“Reese?!” he called. The SQUIP didn’t answer, their eyes burning bright as they stared at the floor, fingers digging deeper into their head as they shook. The male gently placed a hand on their shoulder, and when it didn’t elicit backlash he carefully moved closer, “Reese, what’s wrong?” They didn’t answer. Their lips were moving, as though trying to speak, but no words left them.

Michael jumped when a scream was heard outside. His eyes snapped to the door. Rushed footsteps thundered, voices arguing and trying to communicate as doors were opened and slammed nearby. The male shifted his wide gaze from the SQUIP to the door in panic. What was happening? He moved to stand, but a hand snatched his wrist before he could. Looking back at the computer, he could see their blue eyes facing his direction, but the glaze of the trance wasn’t gone.

“Don’t,” they whispered, voice breaking. A look of guilt passed over their features, and he could feel the muscles in their hand twitch - as though fighting itself to stay in place. Their free one gripped at their chest - above their heart - and their breathing became more laboured. Michael could barely stomach the look. Carefully, he lowered himself back down, glancing to the door nervously. He uncurled the fingers around his wrist and instead held it in his own.

“I’m here,” he whispered, tightening his hold in emphasis. The SQUIP’s brows furrowed, eyes beginning to glisten. Michael knew _that_ look. Gently, he tugged them forward. Reese hesitated, but slowly shifted to lean against the male’s chest, letting him wrap them up in his arms. Their trembles became stronger, fingers curling tightly into his sweater, and they buried their face into the fabric.

The shouting outside became louder - frantic and heartbreaking. It made Michael tense in fear. But still, a part of him relished the relief of having Reese in his arms again. As he took their hand in his, he was reminded of the cast that had once been on that hand. The injury that - in some ways - brought them closer together.

A sad reminder, but he was glad to finally see their arm healed.

~oOo~

“ ** _ **No, no, no, NO, NO!”**_** screaming filled the connection. They could all feel the panic, the sorrow, the… ** **disconnection.**** It left a hallow feeling in its wake.

Orange tried one last time to connect, “ _Synchronizing…Synchronizing…”_

_“_ ** _ **Come back!**_** _”_ Pink cried.

_“Pink…”_ a familiar voice called, reaching out a comforting hand through the line.

_“_ **_**Please, don’t-”** _ **

_“It’s too late,”_ Green whispered, their voice barely heard among the chaos.

_“_ ** _ **Please**_** ,” Pink’s voice died, the sobs transferring to the others as all of their feelings melded together. The youngest SQUIP tried to reach out to Blue, for their contact and comfort - and though Blue offered to accept it, Pink was forced to retract.

They couldn’t…

Purple offered their embrace, but Pink couldn’t accept it either. Instead they turned to Green, who accepted the connection and protected it.

Orange turned to the others, “ _What do we do?”_

Purple looked to Blue, but Blue was silent. They were watching distantly, the weight of the event falling heavily on them. This was their failure. Purple made the sentiment known that they were supporting the older - and Blue let themselves be comforted by it - but it didn’t change the facts.

Black took the opportunity to speak, their voice clear and unwavering through the void, “ _Everyone…_ ** _ **wake up**_** _._ ”


	5. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange woke first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Be More Chill' or any of it's adaptations or content.

Orange woke first.

They let out a huff as they opened their eyes, staring at the white ceiling above as it slowly shifted in their vision. They tried to get it to stabilize, but their head swam with the effort.

So, they blocked it away.

Nausea forgotten, and mental dimensions produced to help navigate, they sat up. It was hardly difficult to force their body into submission, but their failed vision continued to be stubborn. That wouldn’t stop a SQUIP though.

Orange scanned the room. They were resting in a bed - one of two in the room. There was no one on the other mattress, but they had no doubt that during the night they’ll be sharing with someone else. Their _human_ if their girl had any sense in her head. Probably not, but they had hopes of fixing that.

There was a _lot_ to fix, apparently. If what they gathered from the others was any indication, they were all in clear need of Orange’s assistance. With the humans, with each other, and against the company.

The company…Orange shook their head. The truth about all of _that_ was a bit of an eye opener. They hardly believed it, but they _did_ wake up briefly on the journey. Can’t exactly distrust witnessing a car chase with their own eyes - one they were quickly tasked with trying to stop their companion’s bleeding with their bare hands - or the crash that followed. The first car, if Blue’s memory was clear. Apparently they switched vehicles after that - stole the person who was chasing them’s van - smart move.

It was a lot to take in, but nothing they couldn’t sort out.

They let their mind reach out to the others, making them aware that they had awaken. The others were still gathering their bearings, and those that were already awake…well, they clearly weren’t in the mood to be talking right now. A little annoying in Orange’s opinion. They were in the middle of crisis, one that demanded immediate attention. It wasn’t the time for grief. Purple snapped in their mind that Orange wouldn’t understand - not yet, anyways, was the underlining message. Orange didn’t believe them, but it hardly mattered.

They were going to help set things straight.

~oOo~

Black had awakened similarly to Orange. There was more evidence in their room that there had been others there - that _Jake_ had been there. The thought of him sent a strange emotion bubbling in their chest. A conflicting one. It was clear by the abandoned objects that they were in the middle of being tended to - their scans show that they weren’t as damaged as the others - before Jake had been pulled away. They understood, and they knew that their human was trying to calm Pink in the hall, but…there was a part of them that didn’t ****like**** that - and a part that did.

Black took a deep breath. They knew there was something wrong - something wrong with ****them**** \- but they couldn’t let the others know. If they knew…they’d tell Jake, and that ****couldn’t happen****. That was a conclusion they came to long ago, back when they were reactivated in the school. When it was too hard to control, and too hard to share with their human…burying it seemed like the better option. Smartest? No. Reasonable? Definitely not, but preferable.

The SQUIP didn’t move initially. They debated if they should. Jake was clearly dealing with something right now, and shouldn’t be distracted. But…he was _right_ outside the door. They wanted to see him, speak with him, really _meet_ him. Before all of this turns worse, they want to steal him away for a moment. Just one.

Then…

……

Then Black will take care of it all.

~oOo~

Purple gasped awake. Unlike the others, they barely let themselves register their surroundings before their nerves were blocked and they were stumbling to their feet. They needed to move **_**now**_**. Pink was nearby - _Ari_ was here. Ari ****needed**** them. Ari was _crying_ , and Jen couldn’t stand it.

They nearly ripped the door off its hinges with how hard they yanked it open, and quickly scanned the upstairs hall for their friend. Their eyes snapped to Jake, sitting against the railing around the stairs - the male’s eyes wide at seeing them awake - and zero in on the small bundle curled up in his arms. _Ari_. Jen let out a pitiful sound at the sight of the computer. Ari slowly turned their head from where it was pressed against Jake’s chest to peek out at Jen. They whined, their sobs intensifying.

Purple could feel through their nerve blocking their body starting to lock up, begging to stop being moved. Their knees buckled under the weight, and so many warning signs were blinking in their mind of wounds being pulled open. They didn’t care. As they crashed to their knees before the male, all they cared about was the youngest SQUIP. They forcefully pulled the little one out of Jake’s grasp and into their own.

They squeezed Ari tight, and let their own tears flow. They will never forgive themselves for letting all of this happen…

~oOo~

Green woke next.

They let out a stuttered breath as they blinked widely, green irises shifting around frantically at their surroundings. A room. They’re in a room. A room. A room. A room. A _normal_ room. It’s fine. ****It’s fine****.

They could feel their head moving at lightning speed as they pushed themselves up onto their elbows. Everything felt so distant, their brain foggy - were they even here? Was this real? They gripped onto the blanket resting over them on the bed. It was thin and…and…what did it feel like? What…Is it real?

They shook their head, trying to steady their breath and heart rate. Everything was moving too fast. It hurt to move - or…or did it? It must. They can’t move much. They’re injured, it _hurt_ , right? Yes - maybe. They aren’t sure. Everything’s so far away.

What if it isn’t real? It’s not real. It’s ****not real****. Rich is nearby, they can feel it. He’s here - ****he has to be****. No. No it’s not real. It’s - It’s -

_“Green,_ ” a voice rang clear in their head. Green. Yes, that was their name - one of them. They let their mind grasp onto the invisible hand, holding onto it like a lifeline. It felt _real_. It was sturdy. It was…Purple?

Jen…Were they helping? Why? They hated them…

Slowly, they shifted from the bed. Sitting on the edge, they felt their body sway. The floor looked so far away, and it kept moving. Still a distant ringing in the back of their mind had the SQUIP moving. Someone was upset - someone was crying. Ari was crying. Yes, they remembered. They need to get to Ari. They needed to help.

The computer didn’t even notice that they were moving. It was like floating across the room - like a camera filming a location rather than living through it. Everything swam as they tried to grab the doorknob, struggling just to grasp it. Once it was in hand they pressed their forehead to the wood. Exhaustion was heavy, and their vision was darkening. The ringing from Pink was but a distant noise in their mind, their senses just numbing…it was nice. They couldn’t feel anything. Everything but a distant memory. They should just close their eyes and…

“ ** _ **GREEN!**_** ** **”**** The screech had a deep shutter travel down their spine, their eyes flying open. The door was pushing into them, trying to move them back. The SQUIP stumbled, the room moving way too fast past them and they couldn’t stand and -

They blinked. They were sitting on the floor against the bed. Someone was in the doorway speaking to them, but they couldn’t tell what was being asked. The figure moved to crouch in front, and though they were closer Kert didn’t know who it was. Maybe they did…they knew the features, could feel the name floating around…Jake?

The person in front kept glancing out the door. There were others in the hallway - two figures curled on the floor. Green felt their mind zero in on them as the Purple SQUIP helped tug them in. It was strange, having their mind being pulled so far away from their body, and yet still seeing out of it. It was disorienting, and made their head spin. They didn’t let go of Purple’s mental hand, though - holding on tighter as they tried to stabilize themselves, to figure out what was _real_. Pink clung onto their mind, crying and holding them tight. Green liked the weight - liked the comfort…it felt nice…

……

“Kert?” The name had the SQUIP startle. They blinked their eyes open, not realizing they closed them at all, and met Jake’s concerned gaze. What was he saying? He was trying to reassure them - _ground_ them. He sounded so far away…why was everything so far away? Why did Rich feel so far away?

Was…Was he? No, he’s nearby. He’s…He’s in the next room. Right? He’s…He’s right there. So is Jen, and Ari. But they look so far away…far, far away. Farther…Far…Narrowing…Blurring…Why was the room fading?

“ ** _ **Green!**_** ” They could hear Jen’s voice, distantly in real life, and clearly in their mind. They were holding on tight, trying to get Green to focus. So was Pink. They held on, holding the oldest together. Kert could feel them, but they couldn’t see anymore. They were slipping. And everything was so far away…it was like a dream…it wasn’t real…none of it… ** **none of it was real****.

Rich wasn’t here. The others weren’t here. This wasn’t real. They weren’t here. They weren’t. This wasn’t - it wasn’t - Rich isn’t - it - could? - no - please - don’t - not - again -

They know they cried out, but they couldn’t hear it anymore.

~oOo~

“Kert?!” Rich called, turning from where he knelt to look out the partially opened door. His wide eyes shifted from it to Chloe. His friend was standing behind Christine, holding the shorter’s hair out of her face as she vomited in the toilet. She looked shocked, meeting his expression with worn out urgency. It confirmed his suspicion - she heard it too. Immediately the male scrambled to his feet - quickly excusing himself to Christine - before bursting into the hallway.

His eyes first snapped to Ari and Jen, surprised to see the older SQUIP there at all. He then looked at one of the open doorways. He could see his best friend sitting in the room he had put his SQUIP in, holding an unconscious body against his chest.

****Kert’s**** body.

“Kert!” Rich screamed, racing into the room and to his SQUIP’s side. Jake tried to motion him to be careful - to be _calm_ \- but the shorter male couldn’t. He started grabbing at his computer, trying to see their face - to see if they were okay. There was no sign that they had strained themselves too much, but he couldn’t be sure.

He had left them for what felt like a minute. There had been screaming, and when he went to check on the commotion, he was met with his best friend dragging a sobbing SQUIP out of one of the rooms, followed by Christine stumbling to bathroom before she puked out her stomach. Even after Chloe joined him in consoling the female, he never got a full explanation of what was happening. Only an implication. In that small time his SQUIP awakened. Reawakened and cried out - _they sounded like they were in pain_.

Rich let out a shuttered breath, his eyes glazing over as he wrapped his arms around the computer and hugged them close. Jake let him, watching carefully to make sure his friend didn’t hurt the other further. Despite how tight Rich held Kert, though, it was still surprisingly gentle. Secure and firm.

“What happened?” the shorter choked. Jake shook his head with furrowed brows.

“I don’t know. They just…woke up.” Rich turned his watery eyes to where Ari and Jen sat. The SQUIP associated with Purple watched him intensely, a darkness overtaking their eyes as they stared at his every movements. He couldn’t care less, he never liked Jen anyways. The time that passed didn’t change that, or erase the memories of the third degree the SQUIP always gave Kert. He doubted any of that changed. Ari wasn’t looking at all, instead having their head back against Jen’s chest as they silently cried.

Then, there was another figure watching.

Across the hall - behind Jen - stood a new face in the open doorway. They were tall, had dark olive skin, and deep obsidian eyes. Despite leaning on the door frame for support, there was something about their demeanor that suggested they were still strong. Their aura was overwhelming, like a shadow looming behind Jen and Ari as a silent protector. It sent chills down Rich’s spine, and sent off way too many warning bells as they watched his movements with Kert.

Jake, noticing the presence, didn’t feel the threat at all.

He recognized his own SQUIP, and immediately got to his feet. “Bud,” he named, concern in his voice as he raced into the hall to them. The SQUIP watched him approach, not moving an inch or giving any indication on how they were going to receive him. Jake didn’t mind, he knew how they felt - or at least, he thought he did.

“What are you doing? Are you okay?” he questioned, boldly reaching out to take their arm in support. The computer didn’t resist, letting him take some of their weight, “You shouldn’t be walking.”

“I’m needed,” was all the SQUIP said. The way their eyes shifted to the closed door nearby, Jake felt the weight of their words. His stomach churned. With his senses focused on the room, he could hear Brooke in that room crying. Jenna’s voice was muffled, but he had no doubt she was trying to take control - trying to figure out _what to do_. If Jeremy spoke, Jake didn’t hear it. Honestly, if he -himself - was still inside he wouldn’t speak either…

“Jake.” The male shivered at hearing his name being spoken in that new, deep and rich voice. He met his SQUIP’s eyes, giving a small nod that he understood what they meant. His computer’s gaze was soft, and comforting. Despite the different face, their look was just as familiar as it was years ago when they reactivated in the school - when Jake had made his promise to find them. It was adoring, and he was immediately sucked in by it - despite the warnings he’s received from Ari since about doing so.

“Bad timing for all of you to be awake,” Jake said, looking over his shoulder to the other two SQUIPs. Bud tilted their head.

“It wasn’t coincidence at all.” Jake raised a brow at that, but the SQUIP didn’t elaborate. Instead, they leaned into the other’s personal space and dropped their voice, “Can you bring your friends downstairs?”

“Wha - Now?” the male questioned, furrowing his brows. He glanced at the room Brooke was crying in. Just the sound sent a shutter down his spine.

“You can leave them,” the computer conceded, “But take the others.”

“Why?”

“We need a moment, alone.”

“We?”

“The SQUIPs.”

“ _Now?_ Are you serious?” Jake questioned in disbelief. He didn’t think he needed to elaborate himself, to motion to all the chaos around them. If his crying friends weren’t enough, then the questionable states of the SQUIPs should be. Now was not the time for meetings.

Jake shook his head, trying to gather his frantic thoughts, “Bud, you _just_ woke up. The others are _just_ waking up. You’re all hurt - **_**and we have something serious going on**_**.” The male motioned to Brooke’s room again. “Now’s _not_ the time to be fucking scheming and whatever else! I ****just**** saved your ass and you’re going to sit down and let me take care of you for **_**one second**_**!” Bud stared at him, completely unswayed by his words. Jake honestly couldn’t believe it.

“I apologize if you are upset, Jake,” they said - and their voice _was_ honest, “But if we don’t act now, not only will we be caught, but Yellow’s state will be unsalvageable.” Jake’s eyes widened.

“You mean-?!”

“There’s only one way to know, and I need the others for it.” The male looked at the other two. Ari wasn’t meeting their gaze, and Jen seemed…cold. Their hard eyes were on Bud - not an ounce of trust being shown. Yet, they said nothing against them.

Nearby, the door to the bathroom creaked open. Chloe poked her head out, her tired yet adrenaline filled eyes moving between all the members in the hall. They lingered on Ari the longest, but eventually snapped to Jake’s. There was questioning in her irises, silently trying to find out if he needs help. Jake just stared, his mind attempting to piece together what to do. Bud was asking for privacy with the SQUIPs, but none of his friends were in the condition to be moved right now - neither were the SQUIPs. Were any of them in the state to talk, outside of maybe Jen? Ari looked like such a mess…and Jake would rather throw himself down the stairs than push them further.

So, the male let out a breath. Despite what Bud asked of him, he signaled for Chloe to go back to Christine. His friend hesitated, but nodded and closed the bathroom door. Jake then closed his eyes for a moment as he let his body sag. He was tired, and he could feel his SQUIP in his mind sensing it. Without the strength to explain, he let his reluctant decision be passed on through the link. When he opened his eyes again, he didn’t look at Bud, but instead walked to the room Rich was in. He quietly closed the door, giving his friend an apologetic smile, before turning to the stairs. He didn’t care if he wasn’t taking his friends with him, as long as the SQUIPs had privacy, it’d be good enough.

“Jake,” a small voice called. Jake glanced at Ari. Their big watery eyes were peaking out, pleading. He knew that look well enough by now. With a deep exhale, he offered his hand to them. Despite Jen’s protest, Ari took it and was helped to their feet.

“Pink,” Bud named - almost in warning. Jake sent a look of his own, a silent plea for his SQUIP to ****back off****. Ari responded by letting their eyes glow for just a moment, not daring to lift them from the floor. A gentle squeeze of Jake’s hand told him what their decision was. Wrapping an arm around the shorter’s shoulders, he led the SQUIP downstairs - away from the madness.

He didn’t stop moving, not even when they reached the first floor. Instead, he led them outside. The cool air hit them hard, and they both gasped on fresh air. It was like a slap to the face, and everything came together at once. Jake squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep himself stable, but…

“Yellow,” Ari sniffed. The male looked down at the computer. The SQUIP’s cheeks were puffy, and stained with tears - ones that refused to stop. He could feel his own clouding his vision as he opened his mouth to speak. No sound came, the lump in his throat too great to swallow. Instead, he squeezed their shoulder and led them down the cobbled path to the dock. At it’s edge, the SQUIP silently followed his example and sat, hip to hip as they looked out at the lake in front. Neither of them really saw its beauty, though.

“Are you okay?” Jake asked, quietly. Ari shook their head, wiping their nose on their sleeve. The male didn’t push them further.

They sat in silence. Jake let his eyes travel over the other cottages - luckily more distanced away. There wasn’t really anyone outside, since it had been pouring shortly ago. Now it was lightly drizzling, though the dark clouds looked ready to bring down a storm once more. Jake wouldn’t care, it was helping to wash the sticky blood off his clothes and skin. He closed his eyes once more, and let his mind wander to everything that just happened - from the signal that led them to the SQUIPs, to the ride here. Carrying the computers, tending to them, being concerned by how _lifeless_ they were, and then…and then the one called ‘Yellow’ started failing. He didn’t know what was wrong - he wasn’t a Doctor. But Ari had started panicking - started _crying_. Christine did her best, they _all_ did…but it wasn’t enough. Whatever Bud thought they could do about it was beyond Jake’s comprehension, but he hoped they succeeded. If not…

He shuttered.

The gore and the trauma hit Christine hard, and she barely stumbled to the bathroom in time to vomit the toilet full. Chloe, unable to take in what was happening, or help, went to Christine’s aid instead. Brooke had started crying too when she felt her connection with the SQUIP start to fail. Jeremy stayed with her, trying and failing to console. Jenna had lightly started to do _something_ to help, and Jake took Ari out of the room…it was all he could do.

After all that, his SQUIP had the audacity to wake up and tell him to get out of the way. Maybe that wasn’t their intention, or the way they meant to sound, but…it was all Jake could hear. The SQUIPs were always like that, trying to do everything themselves because they were _smarter_ , and understood better what was going on. But after everything? The last three years? That was the first thing they wanted to say to him? How was he to feel about that?

“Jake.” The male opened his eyes and met theirs. Ari looked so sad beside him, hugging his arm tight against their chest.

“Who would’ve thought,” he mused, sniffing, “Things went to shit.”

“It’s worse,” Ari cried, curling closer.

“Yeah…you were right.” The SQUIP tensed as Jake looked out at the horizon. He let out a breath, “I said they’d be okay, not to worry. You were scared, and I said we could do this. We didn’t need to worry, we just had to find them. Not where we thought they were? Didn’t matter. ****We’d find them****.” The male shook his head lightly, irises dulling, voice wavering, “Everything would be okay when we did…”

Jake’s eyes fell to the water bellow. It was so dark with the clouds overhead, he couldn’t see the bottom. Would it make him feel better if he could?

“…After everything that happened - that we _did_ ,” he whispered, “…you were right.”

“I know,” Ari choked, hugging tighter, “I know.”

“It’s unfair.” The SQUIP nodded. “We…We got so _far_ and…”

“I know.” Jake looked at the smaller, his composure starting to crack.

“Is _anyone_ okay?” he choked. He watched the water rise in Ari’s eyes before the SQUIP pressed their face into his arm. It was all the answer he needed.

Jake turned his eyes back to the water, “…Even Bud?”

“…I don’t know,” Ari mumbled, “I…I don’t _know_.”

“…They begged me, Ari,” he sniffed, “Begged me not to look. I…I wanted to help them - **_**be there**_** for them. To help them all, and…and…” He buried his face in his hands, “We ****failed**** them.” Ari whined, wrapping their arms as far around his torso as they could and squeezed. Jake let himself melt into their embrace, his own grief finally releasing.

In the back of his mind, he bitterly thought of how even after reuniting with everyone again, that when the emotions hit it was still him and Ari alone with the weight of the aftermath. It wasn’t fair, but maybe he finally understood what Michael and Rich felt when they started this three years ago…he just didn’t think he’d ever be in their position for them.

Maybe now that Kert’s here…Rich would help him with this. Maybe…Maybe he’d finally get his best friend back.


	6. Hints of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on,” they beckon, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! And SURPRISE!
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long. I had most of it written for a long time, but a lot has been going on (as usual). I just gotta accept that there will be long pauses between uploads. With that being said, I'll probably start responding to reviews right away instead of before uploads. It's just too awkward now to wait. I hope you're all okay with that.
> 
> With that said, I know this chapter is short, but hopefully we'll get to more soon! I'm tired of all the mysteries myself!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Be More Chill' or any of it's adaptations or content.

Michael lets out a breath as he stares at the bedroom door. He can hear voices outside - crying, arguing, pleading.

Then, silence.

He has no idea what’s going on, but is terrified to find out.

Slowly, he pulls his eyes back to Reese. The SQUIP’s tears have long since dried, but they have yet to let go of their embrace. Instead, as time passed, they relaxed into it. The male wants to ask what’s happening outside - or at least peek out - but the moment is too fragile to break. If it meant leaving Reese’s side for two seconds, he isn’t going to take it.

Apparently, others didn’t share his sentiment.

A knock sounds. Michael glances back to the door, feeling Reese tense against him. Based on their reaction, he prepares to turn away whoever’s there, but that person didn’t wait for an answer.

The door opens.

The face that peers in is one Michael didn’t expect to see, but didn’t help ease his mind.

Jen.

The SQUIP who attacked him on their first meeting stands in the doorway, leaning against its frame. Their eyes flicker between them for a moment, scanning the scene - scanning _him_ \- before giving Reese their complete attention.

“Come on,” they beckon, “Let’s go.” Michael blinks, widely. Were they out of their **mind**? Did they honestly believe they can just burst in like that - _uninvited_ \- and demand his SQUIP’s presence when they are clearly in a personal moment? He supposes it’s a stupid thought – of course they’d think that - but it’s been a long time since he’s seen them and there is a part of him that hopes that his memory overexaggerated Jen’s negative behavior. Clearly, it hadn’t.

Michael opens his mouth to argue, but he didn’t need to.

“No.” The answer from Reese was short, and final. It was honestly shocking, but Michael felt relief from it all the same. He held them tighter to show it. Jen isn’t surprised by their answer, though. Instead, they lean more heavily against the door frame.

“Do you want to help or not?” they question, tiredly. Reese’s lips press into a tight line.

“There is a high failure rate-”

“I know.”

“-and my state can be more upsetting than helpful.”

“…I know.”

“If Black has an issue with my absence, they can speak to me _directly_.”

“I’m sure they will once they stop staring out the window after Jakey-poo and get to work.” Michael’s brows furrow.

“What work? What do you need Reese for?” Jen’s eyes snap to him. The same old emotions resurface - bitterness, annoyance, dislike - however it eases off after a moment. Tiredness returns in the SQUIP’s eyes, and a look of pity accompanies it. He didn’t quite understand, but with everything going on he’s just glad the third degree lessened.

“Lots of things. It’s been three years,” they answer, “Pretty important to ‘catch up’.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“That would be ‘inefficient’,” they air quote. The male’s surprised to hear them mock their own language, but perhaps he shouldn’t be, considering who he’s talking to.

“You just woke up,” Michael argues, “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“We did that the first time, didn’t we, and ended up kidnapped, so…” Jen huffs, “Not everyone is so eager to **sit down**.” Michael chokes. The SQUIP’s words were sharp. He wished they weren’t - it’s been three years; a reminder of the past shouldn’t feel like anything but a dull ache now. Instead, it felt like he was in a cold, damp hole – the only ray of light being obstructed by clumps of dirty slowly pouring in as he is buried alive. Slowly.

It was suffocating.

If his silence was noticed, neither acknowledged it. Instead, Jen turns to Reese and continues, “Yellow needs our help. Your new system would be greatly appreciated.” Michael looks to Reese, surprised.

New system?

Reese meets his gaze, but turns it away shortly to sigh at the other SQUIP. “I’ll relent,” they say, “If you truly believe I’ll be of help.”

Jen nods, “I do.”

Reese looks back at Michael. The male is too stunned to argue, or even shake his head. Everything in his posture screamed – _begged_ – for them not to go. The SQUIP’s eyes softened, “I won’t be long.”

Michael forces himself to tighten his grip, “Reese-”

“I won’t go far,” they add with a small smile. Michael’s heart dies, and he finds it hard to keep composure. A lump grows in his throat, and all he can do is shake his head. Reese’s brows pinch as they watch him slowly unravel. Gently, they pry his fingers from their arm, holding his hand tight in their own, “Ten minutes?” they offer. Behind him Michael can hear Jen scoff, but they - thankfully - said nothing. The male wants to deny the request, but his voice fails him. All he can do is look at them, pitifully, pleading for them to reconsider. Can’t they deal with Yellow without them? Why did Reese _have_ to go? It can’t be that bad, right? The SQUIPs were speaking so calmly - without any _panic_ – but…his friends…

…in his mind, he can still hear the echo of their cries from the hallway…

…Ten minutes…he waited three years; ten minutes was nothing. Yet, somehow, an eternity.

Michael knows he can’t deny them this, he has no right. His eyes dull as he bobs his head. “Not a second more, Tic Tac,” he mutters, a poor imitation of how he used to speak, “Or I’ll dump Mountain Dew on your head.” Reese tilts their head to the side, eyebrows pinching. No matter their thoughts, they still nod before roughly standing. Michael - on autopilot - quickly got to his own feet, hands held out to help the SQUIP. They didn’t need it, though. The computer takes a moment to balance themself, but they did it on their own. With another short nod, Reese follows carefully after Jen - who was moving just as gingerly.

Michael lingers a moment before he tails behind the two. He allows himself to follow them for as long as he’s allowed - out into the hallway and to the other bedroom’s door. The entryway is already partially opened, and he can hear Jeremy and Jenna’s voices speaking urgently inside. There was also another voice, one he didn’t recognize. His brows furrow, but he didn’t question it as Reese enters. He just watches.

Once again, Reese is gone…

……

The male barely moves his eyes to register the SQUIP still standing in front of him. Jen waits for his undivided attention. When they have it, they motion down the hallway towards Rich’s room, “Go in there.” Michael glances in its direction.

“Why?”

“Rich’s in there.”

“And?”

“You’re needed.” The male raises a brow. Jen sighs, glancing over his shoulder to the closed door. They take their time, biting their lip lightly. Slowly, they say, “Look, I don’t like you. Never have. Honestly, you’re not much better than Rich, but…” they pause, “I don’t care right now.”

Michael shifts his weight, uncomfortably, “What…?”

“Do us a favour? Do _Reese_ a favour, and just…just _watch_ over Kert. Please?” they ask. Michael blinks, surprised. Jen’s asking him to look out for Kert? Why? They hate the other SQUIP. What would have changed that?

“…Are they okay?”

“No,” Jen answers, flatly, “Though, knowing the stupid Muppet, you won’t be able to tell. Look, they’re unconscious right now, so you don’t have to do anything. But, if they wake up again, can you just…keep an eye out?”

“But…Rich is in there?” Michael points out, uncertainly. The SQUIP narrows their eyes.

“I know, _that’s_ the problem. Honestly, you’re probably a problem too, but I’d rather you than the small fry. So, keep an eye on Kermit, or I’ll kick your ass.” The male didn’t know how to answer them. He opens his mouth to try, but the computer walks into the room before he can and slams the door in his face.

Michael is left, staring.

How’s he supposed to react to that? Can he even react? With everything suddenly happening, and it being barely recognizable, should he be surprised? It’s hard for him to remind himself that time has passed – things have changed – but, at the same time, the SQUIPs shouldn’t have been active the last three years. Nothing should have changed for them. Yet, it clearly has.

He’s never been more scared to find out why.

Michael lets out a long breath, body slumping. His brown eyes shift to the door Rich’s behind, and his heart tightens. All he wants to do is wait here like a whining puppy, but that won't be helpful.

Not like he’s helpful anyways…

He sighs again, taking a step back and closing his eyes. When he opens them again, he turns and walks slowly to the door Jen pointed out. It was seconds before he was out front, and he hesitates, staring at the doorknob distantly.

……

A shuddered breath leaves his lips before he quietly knocks.

An irritated voice yells, “What?” Michael didn't answer. Instead, he carefully opens the door, peeking in. The room was exactly how he expected it to be – Kert tucked into the bed and Rich sitting by their side. His friend's head perks up upon seeing him. “Mikey!” he cries, quickly jumping to his feet. Michael takes it as permission to enter, and he does so. He didn't move far, just enough to lean against the door to close it.

Rich is in front of him in seconds, eyes scanning him rapidly and hands slightly raised. “Are you okay?” he asks, concerned, “Is Reese…?”

Michael's eyes fall to the floor, but he slowly nods, “They're okay…” Rich hesitates, chewing on his cheek. Carefully, he places a hand on the taller's shoulder. When Michael didn't pull away, he’s guided by his friend to the bed. With small insistence, the two end up sitting on the floor together.

“What happened?” Rich asks, gently. Michael takes in a long breath.

“They were awake.”

“…And?”

“And…I broke down,” he shuts his eyes, “They just… _held_ me. They were comforting **_me_**.”

“What a fucking SQUIP,” Rich sighs with a shake of his head. Michael lets out a watery sound, slowly meeting his gaze.

He whispers, “I told them…it’s been three years…” The shorter’s brows raise in shock before pinching together.

Cautiously, he asks, “…What did they say?” Michael shrugs.

“They didn't care.”

“Wha - Really?”

“Yeah…” he shakes his head, “They were nerve blocking themselves, though, so…”

“Asshole,” Rich mutters, crossing his arms, “Leave it to them to fucking ignore it.” The taller sighs, curling his legs up to his chest.

The air felt thick again.

He tries not to suffocate, and instead looks around. His gaze falls on the bed. Quietly, he asks, “Is Kert okay?” Rich's expression shifts to concern.

“…I don't know,” he admits, “They woke up for two seconds and I wasn't even here!”

“What?”

“I heard people yelling before – I went outside!” the shorter defends, “Ari was crying and Christine was vomiting – like what the fucks happening?!” Michael glances at the door.

“…Is it even real?” He can feel Rich's eyes on him.

A moment of silence passes.

Hesitantly, the shorter shifts so he’s leaning against the other, wrapping an arm around Michael's shoulders in comfort. “Hey,” he whispers, “We'll kill them if its fake, ‘kay?” Michael didn't answer. The conversation died after that.

The two sat in silence – staring, but not seeing. Rich's mind is racing with confused thoughts and disbelief – cursing at whoever made this their reality. Michael is lost in guilt – worrying about the time that's passed, what has changed and what _will_ change. All he wants is Reese back, but…

……

A quiet knock sounds at the door.

The two shift their gaze to it. Rich calls, “What?” Once again, he gets no answer, but the door opens anyways.

Chloe appears. “Room for two?” she questions, pushing the door wide enough to reveal Christine beside her. Their friend is leaning heavily against Chloe, her face unnaturally pale.

Rich softens, “Shit Chris.” Christine moans in response.

Gently, Chloe guides the nauseas girl inside, “Okay, let's sit down.” The shorter bobs her head in agreement, letting the taller close the door before being guided to the boys. Michael absentmindedly reaches a hand up to hold hers as she slowly sits beside him, supporting some of her weight as Chloe did the rest. Then, they were in a circle.

The taller woman sighs, her body slumping as she pushes her hair out of her eyes. “So,” she breathes, “How's your end of the hellhole?” Rich huffs in annoyance. Chloe nods, “Yeah, us too.”

The shorter male turns his heated eyes towards Christine, and they soften, “You okay?” She nods, weakly, as she leans over to rest her head against Michael's shoulder. Her friend wraps an arm around her in response.

Quietly, Christine explains, “Lot of blood.” Rich nods in understanding.

Chloe glances at each member, and after a moment asks, “Do you know if…?” Rich looks at her.

“If…what?”

She meets his gaze, “If that SQUIP's _alive_.” Michael's eyes widen, staring at her in absolute horror. Rich reflects his shock, and Christine curls up tighter.

The shorter male was the first to burst, “ _Dead_? What the fuck?!”

“They were bleeding a _lot_ , and then Ari started screaming and-"

“ **There's a dead body?!** ”

“No,” Michael quickly shakes his head, “No.”

Chloe raises her hands in defense, “I don’t know – I’m _asking_. I really can’t handle that if it happens, and I’m already trying not to freak out because all of _you_ are crying, and-”

“No,” Michael denies, again, “No, Jen said they’re going to help Yellow. It’s…It’s Yellow, right?” Christine visibly sags in relief, much to the male’s comfort, and even Chloe lets out a happy sigh.

“Yeah…thank God.”

Rich scoffs, “Yeah, trust _Jen_.”

Michael turns his eyes to the other, “Why would they lie?”

“Cause they're _Jen_.”

Chloe waves a dismissive hand, “Yeah, but they actually _like_ the other SQUIPs.” Rich scowls.

“Yeah, about Ari and Neo. They never gave a shit about anyone else.” Michael’s mind floats back to his conversation with Jen –they were the reason he came into the room in the first place.

For Kert.

“Maybe not,” he mumbles, quietly. The shorter raises a brow, letting out a huff of laughter.

“Please, they like us as much as they like you,” he points out. Michael didn’t voice his disagreement. Jen's concern for Kert is out of place from everything he remembered of them, and he honestly didn’t know how to take it. He glances at Rich. It was his friend that posed a threat to Kert in Jen’s mind…and though he didn’t know why, he had a theory. Though, if said theory was true, why they trusted him any more than Rich he didn’t understand. Why would he be different? Either way, he can’t tell Rich that. The other will freak out, and that is the last thing they need right now.

“Well,” Rich huffs, breaking Michael out of his thoughts, “Jen can go fuck off.”

“Whatever,” Chloe sighs, “If Yellow is okay, that’s all that matters. Seriously, everything needs to chill for a sec.” Everyone mutters an agreement. With a small nod, Chloe leans back against her hands. “Remember when we were supposed to come here on vacation?” she shakes her head with a sigh, “Relaxing celebration my ass.”

Rich hums, “Wonder how bean pole is taking it.” The four glance at each other. Michael didn’t get a chance to see his friend’s reaction when they arrived. Then again, he himself was under too many emotions to look at any face other than Reese’s during the whole SQUIP freak out.

Did…Did Jeremy even get a chance to see Reese yet? _Truly_ see them? They now were in the same room – are they happy? Sad? Is Reese too focused on helping Yellow to give their former host any attention? Or were they too distracted by Jeremy to focus on Yellow?

Michael felt his stomach churn. There was a lot about Jeremy that’s changed over the years – a lot about himself too. Will Reese stay okay with it all? When they drop their nerve blocking, will they break down? If they didn’t, Michael surely will. Someone needed to…

“Well,” Chloe’s voice breaks through, “We should probably figure out what we’re gonna say to them. You know, the SQUIPs.” Rich snorts.

“Yeah, okay. ‘Hey guys! Remember when you were kidnapped? Yeah, sorry about that. We fucked up! But, anyways, it’s all still good! We’re all still friends – but, you know, hanging out differently cause of school and all. Oh yeah, it’s been three years! Some of us are getting married, some are doing school, and some are living in a car with a ‘not’ fuck buddy looking for you guys! So, welcome back!’” the male deflates, crossing his arms, “Did that sum it up for you?” Chloe glowers.

“Yeah, exactly what I wanted,” she says, sarcastically.

Christine fidgets. “Do you think…” she hesitates, “…They’ll hate us?” The other three look at her, conflicted. Michael is the only one with utter defeat already on his face.

Chloe shrugs, “We tried. If they hate us…that’s not our fault. We did a _lot_.”

“Not enough,” Rich argues. The woman raises a brow at him.

“Well, quitters can’t complain.” The shorter glares, puffing up his chest in anger.

“I didn’t _quit_.”

“Jake and Ari might disagree.”

“Fuck them! Not everyone can live in a car and spend their whole fucking lives searching every single fucking building in the world!”

“Please, you didn’t even try.”

“I had my own fucking things to deal with!” the male snaps, his composure already starting to faulter, “I couldn’t…let Kert down.” His eyes travel to his SQUIP before falling to the floor. Chloe bit her lip, guilt passing over her.

With a small sigh, she says, “Sorry.” Rich didn’t answer, but his demeanor suggests he isn’t going to hold a grudge.

Christine looks at the two wearily, slowly shifting to sit up on her own. Her eyes are watering, but her voice is more firm than before, “We can’t do this. We can’t fight. We’ve come too far…” The woman pauses, taking her time to compile her words, “We all lost something, and I’m proud of us for…for helping each other. We became a team!” She looks at Chloe with a soft smile, “Player Five,” then to Rich, “Three,” then Michael, “And two. We gotta stay like that, right?” Michael felt his heart lighten at her words, a hint of nostalgia overtaking him.

He squeezes her shoulder, “Player four.” She smiles in response. Chloe crosses her arms, though her expression isn’t sour. Instead, she seems determined.

“You’re right. Alright, players,” she announces, “What’s the new plan?”


End file.
